


Club Penguin OneShots

by IWantToRemainASecret



Category: Club Penguin
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23025400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWantToRemainASecret/pseuds/IWantToRemainASecret
Summary: I got a lot of support on the first fic I posted, I wanted to thank everyone who left a kudos and nice comment with this fic of oneshots. Enjoy it, you little pengwings you.
Relationships: Jet Pack Guy/Rookie (Club Penguin), Rookie / JPG
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support, I really appreciate it. A lot of these are cringey, but I hope you enjoy.

# Club Penguin Oneshots

### 1: Rubik's Cube

Guy curiously watched the fidgeting agent a few feet away, their head glancing up from their feet every now and then, catching Guy's eye before flushing pink and retreating to their vision of sneakers.

Finally Rookie took a deep breath and approached him, he pulled a hidden hand from behind his back and proudly presented a Rubik’s cube. Completed.

"Look JPG! I finished his Rubik’s cube for you!" He smiled, head titled and grin wide. Guy stared at the offered cube, no sign of stickers being removed and only the clear indication that Rookie had genuinely solved a hard puzzle, for Guy.  
Maybe it was the fact Rookie tried to do something that required a lot of patience, brainpower and intelligence or maybe it was because Rookie did this for Guy himself, but Guy found himself blushing profusely and smiling widely as he accepted the cube.

"Rookie this is amazing! I'm very proud of you!" He grinned, pulling Rookie into a side hug. The agent beamed in response.

Guy discovered shortly after, that Rookie absolutely excelled with positive reinforcement.

-

Rookie was frowning at a piece of paper when Guy found him, he was looking for him for a signature on a new anti-bullying act the agency was considering. He leaned over Rookie's shoulder as he muttered to himself the same phrase.

"Not good enough."

Guy looked at the paper and tried to hold back his audible gasp, he really did. It was a B+ on his physical exam, far better than the C or D he averaged all the years prior. From the gasp Rookie jumped and hastily shoved the paper in his pocket.

"JPG!"

Guy grinned brightly, "Rookie that is incredible! You're doing so much better than last time!"

Rookie smiled back, squirming under the more advanced agents praise. "I practiced really hard, I'm glad it paid off." He murmured sheepishly.

"It certainly did! Fantastic job Rookie!" Guy didn't know what to do in this position, so he just gave a firm pat to his back, making the shorter agent stumble a bit but chuckle nether the less.

Guy walked away completely forgetting the original reason he had to find Rookie.

-

The third time Rookie came running to Guy with the excitement of a child who finished a spelling bee, he rushed up, skidding to a stop before presenting the most recent agent evaluation of intelligence in puzzle based scenarios test. (EIPS for short) Guy smiled at his excitement, confusing the agents surrounding the pair as this time, unlike the others, they were in the crowded HQ. Guy was usually cold and determined, but smiling at the one person who could rile him up? It was unheard of!

"How'd you go Rookie?" He asked, Rookie jumped up and down ecstatically, he shoved the report further into his face and Guy gave in and grabbed it, eyes skimming over his questions and answers. All seemed very well done as it was littered with ticks of acceptable answers. He got to the last page and saw the final score.

42/50 Correct.

Guy let out an excited squeak and covered his mouth, now EVERY agent looked stunned. "Rook!" Guy said happily, he saw Rookie falter at the nickname before lighting up even brighter than before. "This is awesome! I'm way proud of you!" Guy hugged Rookie completely instead of a side hug, Rookie let out a noise of surprise before hugging back with just as much enthusiasm.

"Thanks Jet Pack Guy!" He laughed as they parted.

"Keep it up Rookie!"

"Oh I will." Rookie smirked, confusing the taller agent and causing all the other by-passers to look affronted, confused and shocked.

-

"Admit it, you're only trying hard now so you can get attention from Guy." Dot chuckled, watching as Rookie mixed his coffee. Dot lay on the couch, head back against it as she stared at the ceiling.

"No I'm not! I just, realised how important it was to try your best..."

"You aren't fooling anyone, love! What's next Rookie? You got the hug you always wanted, now what do you expect?"

"Well I have to figure out what I can do good at first." Rookie sighed, giving in to his true intentions on doing better.

"What do you mean? You got an A on the physical exam last week, have you told him that?" Dot asked, lifting her head with a confused expression on her face.

"No, I want to get an A+ before I show him anything again." Rookie grumbled.

"Dude! You are actually trying to ACE the tests?!" Dot gasped.

"You called?" Ace said, entering with a grin.

"Nope! Sorry, meant ace as in... acing a test." Dot laughed.

"Rookie wants to ace tests?" Ace frowned, looking at the agent in question.

"Well everyone wants to ace tests! I'm just trying this time!"

"He wants to get more attention from Guy, see how far he can push the praise." Dot whispered to Ace loudly.

"Hey!" Rookie shouted, slamming his coffee cup on the counter. "I'm not just doing this for him! I'm doing it for myself to!" He grumbled; arms crossed.

-

"Guy have you seen Rookie's records lately? He's been only going up and up in grades!" Gary exclaimed as he looked through computer files.

"Yeah he's been super good recently! Isn't it great?" Guy smiled, bringing over some coffee for Gary and himself as he started observing the computer.

Guy spat the coffee on the floor and started coughing violently.

"Guy?!" Gary asked in shock, Guy pointed at the screen, Gary turned and froze. "Holy shi-"

"Why hasn't he told me this?!" Guy gasped.

"The test results only came back today!" Gary explained, staring at the bright and bold result for the overall evaluation of his yearly testing.

"How did he get that score Gary?!"

"Well, he has been getting A's in all his most recent physical exams-" "WHAT?!" "-And he has been getting A-'s in his puzzle-solving skills and intelligence tests-" "incredible!" "And his common knowledge, survival knowledge, and basically all our 'knowledge' tests he has been getting A+'s for! All the results for the knowledge tests came in just this week."

Guy pushed away from the desk and started sprinting out the door.

"Where are you going?!"

"To congratulate him!" Guy shouted as he ran to the lounge.

-

"But think about it, in friendship, hugs are top tier, in family they are also top and a kiss on the forehead doesn't even match them. I think the hugs will just last longer." Ace theorised.

"Nah, nah, I think it's a circle where it will go back to light touches and shoulder pats then round back to hugs." Dot commented.

"Or maybe it's NOTHING to think about!" Rookie whined, sick of the attention being on this situation. Then the door of the lounge burst open, Guy stood in the doorway panting with his tie flying wildly around him, jet pack fumes in the hall.

"Guy?" Dot asked in confusion.

"Where's..." Guy wheezed, catching his breath. "Rookie?" The two agents pointed to Rookie who stood staring at Guy with concern.

"Everything okay?"

"Rookie!" Guy grinned, he ran over to the smaller agent and held him by his arms, with speed, passion and force, he kissed both his cheeks before smiling proudly at him. "You got an A on your overall evaluation of the year! An A Rookie! That's where practically all of us sit! You got a D last year you went THREE grades up!"

Rookie had his mouth open in shock as pink flooded his cheeks dusting them with red. Ace and Dot shared the shocked expression as they looked at the obliviously happy Guy who gushed about how much he had improved the last few months.

"Uh... Guy?" Dot started.

He snapped back to reality, his joyful expression instantly settling into his poker face. "Yeah?"

"You just... kissed Rookie? On the cheeks???" Ace ended.

Guy rose an eyebrow, hands still clasping down on Rookie's arms. "Yeah? He did good?"

"Jesums would you kiss me if I did good?" Ace laughed with exasperation.

"No." Guy said instantly, letting go of Rookie who rocked uneasily and started to sway towards the floor before Guy held out an arm to catch him. "Rookie has worked really, really hard and I'm very proud of his progression."

"What would you do if he topped an A?" Ace asked curiously, looking devious.

Guy glanced at Rookie who looked absolutely star struck. "I don't know probably give him a proper kiss, I haven't thought about it." He shrugged, he then let Rookie lean on the counter and made himself a coffee to make up for the one he spat out before leaving like he had done nothing out of the ordinary.

Rookie worked himself harder than ever before after that.

-

Rookie's hands were shaking as he held the slightly crumpled paper in his hands. A big phat 'A+' in red pen written on top. He didn't know how to present this to Guy, he really wanted to because he seemed to be the driving factor for his progression but... how would you word something like that?

'Hey dude I did good on this test, now give me a kiss.'

All the agents had improved that year, all were ranging in that high zone which only made him try harder to stay in it. But when all the main crew got in the A+ range Rookie was fearing that he was left behind. Well, Ace managed to get an A++ which was made just for them but still, he was scared!

But he did it. Rookie didn't know how to tell Guy how great he felt or show him his results. So, he didn't. Instead he sat down at his desk and grabbed a larger Rubik cube, and started turning it.

-

"Hey Guy, check it out! I finished this cube for you." Rookie smiled politely, setting the cube on the agents’ desk.

Guy smiled thoughtfully and examined the cube with admiration. "Thanks Rookie, it’s wonderful." He stood up and hugged the agent tightly. "What did you get on your test by the way?" He asked as he held the smaller agent.

Rookie held him back and sighed with delight as he melted into his touch. "Hmm? An A+, how was that question about the cage level trap? Complex right?" He was harshly removed from the embrace and at first Rookie thought he had done something horribly wrong before he noted the small smile tugging at Guy's lips.

Guy reached over and slipped Rookie's glasses off. "These will make things difficult." He whispered as he slipped his own lucky sunglasses off.

"Wait... You were being-" Rookie flushed red but didn't get to finish as Guy pulled him forward and crushed their lips together. It was loving, confident and perfect all in one.

When Rookie and Guy pulled away, they stared at each other's eyes, each twinkling in delight.

"I'm really proud of you." Guy whispered.

"Thank you, I'm always proud of you."

"You don't have to solve a puzzle for my praise you know? I'm always proud of you."

"Guy you are the most puzzling puzzle I've ever tried to solve."

"You solved it yet?"

"Mm no, I think I need more time..." Rookie murmured, pulling him into a second kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want y'all to know that directly under this was a note, simply reading, "lmao, gross".


	2. Chapter 2

#  Club Penguin Oneshots 

###  Chapter 2: A little prick never hurt anyone 

"Hurry up, Rookie!" JPG shouted over the wailing winds, the world around the two agents being a white land of cold and wind. A blizzard had swept the two away, not literally but more so in the sense that they had gotten lost and separated from their group after an epic battle against Herbert. 

"Sir yes sir!" Rookie responded, stopping himself from staring at his green feathered arm, a bright colour against the endless snow, instead fairing to chase after JPG and stay close by. JPG rose an eye at him judgementally, and Rookie smiled like a penguin that hadn't been stabbed by a needle less than ten minutes ago. 

You see, during the fight with Herbert it was discovered he had quite a few less machines and quite a few more vials. Vials full of liquids of unknown origin and stacks upon stacks of books on chemistry, a science that admittedly even Gary was not an expert in. And as the agents tried to restrain the villain, Herbert had struck Rookie with a needle, a detail in the battle going completely overlooked and all together unseen. Rookie had gripped his neck at the time, and stumbled away from the bear, looking at him with horror and fear, expressions he hadn't used towards the bear in a long time. Herbert had smirked, pressing a button that set off a fan, blasting the unaware and unready agents into the blistering blizzard outside. 

And now Rookie stood smiling, acting as if he hadn't been potentially poisoned. 

"It's impossible to know where we are in this weather, and flying would be ridiculously stupid, I suggest we try to keep a straight path and keep moving until we hit a noticeable landmark." JPG suggested, squinting beneath his sunglasses, as if it would help him see through the snow any better. 

"Will the others do the same?" Rookie asked, pushing through the thick snow as JPG practically waltzed through it. 

"One can only hope. Maybe they're having better luck then us and have found a shelter, waiting out the storm would be the safest route." Jpg sighed, he looked at Rookie as he desperately tried to match his pace, "Come on then." He nodded towards the endless abyss and trudged forward. 

Rookie nodded, smiling despite himself, and scrambled to stay behind the only other coloured thing he could see. But as he moved against the snow, he felt his body become harder and harder to move. Arms felt like lead was filling the veins. Rookie paused for a moment, holding his green feathered flipper up against the pure white, staring at it and hoping he could see the problem. He couldn't. It just felt remarkably heavy. 

"Rookie! Keep up!" Jpg demanded, Rookie jumped and sheepishly grinned at him in apology, he scoffed and kept moving as Rookie pushed himself forward. It was an alien feeling, when arms feel so heavy that they no longer feel like arms and rather dumbbells that have been attached. He let them dangle, dragging his body a bit, but at least he was still moving. 

Rookie may be a fool, but he was not blind to his situation. He had been poisoned, evidently by something strong and dangerous and maybe fatal, any smart penguin in this situation would tell their companion. But as Rookie looked at the strong red penguin before him, he couldn't help but feel awful at the idea of slowing him down anymore, or letting him down. 

Rookie decided in order to distract himself from the changing weight of his arms, he should start a conversation. "Hey JPG, you ever get caught in a storm like this before?" 

"I never went out long enough to get caught, this weather can be deadly, so I recommend sticking close and conserving energy." He responded dryly, not sparing Rookie a glance. 

Rookie frowned, "Is talking a waste of energy?" He asked, already knowing the response. 

"Sort of." Well, that's a pleasant surprise. "Can be good to not drive ourselves mad, but for now I think silence would be appreciated." 

Rookie nodded, after realising jpg couldn't see himself, he instead said, "Rightyo." And went back to walking. 

Then the next problem came. His feet felt heavier, he glanced down, nothing, and continued walking, but the heavier they grew the more stiff he felt as he walked, it hurt. It felt like bending a mannequin’s arm past it's joints breaking point. He winced with every step; okay this is really bad. 

I'm dying. Was Rookie's next train of thought. I am dying, this is how I will die, not to the storm surrounding me but to a poison inside me. How awful, JPG will ask me to keep walking and I'll be a corpse, lying on the ground, unable to respond. 

"Rookie, stay focused." Rookie snapped his attention back into the moment, JPG, despite not turning around, had noticed Rookie's slow in pace. Oh good, he would notice my corpse. Rookie thought numbly. 

"Rookie?" The red block turned to him, Rookie's eyes widened at it. 

"Yep, sorry, this weather is weathering me down." He smiled, eyes shutting as he grinned, hoping the momentary time they were shut would reboot them. As he opened them, expecting to see the annoyed face that matched JPG's groan, he saw a red blur and a yellow blur at the top of a black and white blur. 

"That was awful Rookie, do you want me to slow down?" JPG asked, or Rookie assumed he asked, all he could see was a mess of colours against white light. 

"Uh, yeah, just a bit thanks." Rookie felt a tad thankful that he had half the mind to accept this kind of help, at least now he wouldn't be struggling to keep up. 

"Alright, let's get mov" and Rookie was underwater. The blur was clearly talking, but Rookie could hear the muffled cries of watery speech. He squinted at the blur, yeah, that yellow blur was moving, he was talking. Rookie just couldn't hear it. He gulped and kept moving, glad that whatever JPG said didn't require an answer. 

His eyelids felt heavy next, like the anvils he had over ordered were now piling up on them, willing him to just shut them... for a moment. But Rookie kept himself steady, focusing on the blur in front of him and moving despite the slight pain in his body and weight in his arms. He slouched and kept walking. It was all he could keep doing. 

It had been around twenty minutes, but Rookie at this point couldn't tell. He was so, so, tired. He was worried about JPG being alone if he didn't make it, but he was also scared for his life. He didn't want to die, but he didn't want to admit to JPG that he had made a mistake and gotten himself stabbed... with a needle. His eyelids drooped. 

**CLAP**

Rookie jolted upright, the red blur had its red blurred arms on its hips and was tapping its yellow blurred foot. He seemed annoyed, Rookie watched them move wildly around, arms flailing, in annoyance? He couldn't tell. Rookie nodded minutely and prayed to himself and whatever thing could be looking out for him, that he hadn't upset JPG. Then the tapping and wild movements stopped. The red blob of a penguin advanced towards him, he could make out the face now, at last. He looked worried. 

"Rookie?" It said, still muffled, but at least audible. 

"Yes?" Rookie responded. 

Their eyebrows furrowed. "Can you hear me?" 

Rookie nodded, "Of course I can." His own voice sounded fuzzy in his mind, but it was there. 

But JPG looked panicked. "Rookie, Rookie, speak louder for me." His voice shook weirdly in the muffled void. 

"I can hear you!" Rookie said louder, JPG went paler then ever before. 

"Rookie, are you okay?" He said, why was he moving his mouth so much? 

Rookie nodded, JPG narrowed his eyes. 

"Rookie, what happened?" 

"Nothing!" Rookie shouted, JPG didn't even flinch at his yell... Wait... was he even yelling? 

Rookie grew worried, had he been talking at all? Was he quiet or was the storm too loud? He felt something move, he looked down and noticed he had fallen onto the snow. His feet had grown too heavy. 

He felt arms scoop up his body, he squinted at JPG, who looked at him with a mix of fear, worry and anger. And JPG ran. 

\- 

"Rookie try and stay awake for me." Guy asked, looking at the body in his arms, who had only tried to respond to him when he started yelling. 

Rookie blinked at him, eyes unfocused. Guy swallowed his fear and kept running, looking around in the snowy land, confused and lost. 

"HELP!" He shouted against the wind, he turned around wildly, his tracks already covered by the faster falling snow. He heard a crunch behind him and whirled behind, his face went paler then the snow. 

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Herbert grinned, a large sweater over his furry body. 

Guy tightened his grip on Rookie and took a few steps back. "What did you do to him?" 

"Me? Why would you assume I did anything?" Herbert feigned surprise, before cackling to himself. "Ah, I only gave him a slight dose of something something. Nothing fatal, don't worry." He waved a hand and turned away from Guy. 

"Herbert. What did you do to him?" Guy growled. 

Herbert glanced back, "The poison won't kill him, stop your worrying. I tested it myself, it heals over." 

Guy felt himself grow madder with every word. "I hope you aren't that much of an idiot to think that a poison used on a polar bear would effect a penguin the same way?" 

Herbert's expression shifted, he looked at Rookie. "... Is he still responding?" 

"No. He stopped hearing me unless I shouted a few minutes ago. He slowed down half an hour ago. He stopped looking at me in the face half an hour ago. What did you put in him?" Guy demanded. 

Herbert looked frightened. "That shouldn't be... happening..." He trailed off and sighed, he pointed to another direction. "That way is the direction of your stupid civilisation." 

Guy glare at Herbert, but didn't spare him a moments glance as he flicked on his Jet Pack and flew straight into the direction of where he pointed. Wind whipping against his face as he held Rookie closer to his chest, begging the world that he could overcome whatever Herbert had done to him. 

Then he saw it. Lights, lights farms windows and spotlights and home. He smiled briefly, looking to Rookie. Rookie's eyes were shut, he was leaning against him. Guy stopped smiling, he flew to the sports shop, stormed in and ran to the gadget room. He slammed the button open and was relieved to see G, panicking over the map of Club Penguin. 

Gary turned to face the noise and looked instantly relieved. "JPG! Rookie! Thank goodness you're okay we were worried sick-" 

"Rookies been poisoned." Guy panted, holding the penguin out, Gary went pale. 

"... I'll see what I can do." 

\- 

Rookie sloppily opened his eyes, he noticed he was on a medical bed, in the gadget room. His arms felt less heavy, but still not right. But as he heard the rhythmic beat of a heart monitor beside him, he knew his hearing was fine. And as he turned his head and jumped slightly at the sight of JPG, he knew his vision was either fine, or he was insane. 

Jpg had his sunglasses in one hand an his head in the other, he was shaking slightly. Rookie looked around, a glass of water was next to him. Perhaps that would get rid of this hallucination of JPG, as he reached his arm fell harshly back on the bed sheet, harder to control then ever before. JPG jolted awake, red eyes staring at Rookie in shock before he slapped on his glasses and glared. 

"You were poisoned, and you didn't tell me?" He gritted out. 

Rookie blinked at him, playing dumb, "JPG, I clearly didn't know." 

"Oh ho ho!" JPG snarled, laughing mockingly. "No no, you can't pull that bullshit. G scanned the poison, he knew what the affects were, you would have CLEARLY noticed them!" He stood up angrily, pointing an accusatory flipper at Rookie, who couldn't do the same. 

"Okay I'm sorry!" Rookie caved, wishing he could throw up his arms in defeat, instead they rose slightly and fell again. 

"Why?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Jpg asked, voice cracking slightly. 

"I don't know! Because I was already slowing you down? Because I didn't want to disappoint you again? Because I failed to avoid Herbert's attack and got stabbed with a needle!" 

"You knew you got stabbed?!" Guy hissed. 

"Yeah I did!" 

"Rookie I don't care you got hit, I care you got HIT!" Jpg yells with fury. 

Rookie rose an eyebrow and looked away. "You make no sense sometimes." 

"I make no sense?! You practically tortured yourself and almost died because you couldn't bring yourself to ask for help!" He shouted. 

"It doesn't matter! It's over JPG!" Rookie shouted back. 

"No it ISN'T!" JPG slammed a fisted flipper onto the side table, it shook and the room silenced, the heart monitor pausing for a second before picking up the pace. Rookie breathed quickly, looking at JPG with fear. 

"You near gave me a heart attack you... you damn fool." He choked out, Rookie froze as he noticed his beak quivering and tears leaking out from behind his glasses. "Nothing was gained from pretending you were fine... why on earth would you..." He collapsed onto his chair again, head in hands as his body quaked with every silence sob. 

Rookie felt instant regret, he lifted his weighted arm slightly, "Jet Pack Guy, I'm sorry-" His arm was grabbed, JPG clutched it tightly before standing up and pulling Rookie into a hug. 

"Please... Never do that again." He tightened his grip. Rookie nodded, eyes slipping shut. 

###### 


	3. Chapter 3

#  Club Penguin Oneshots 

###  3: Pardon me sir, but could you warm my eletric heart? 

"I used this one to pull a frozen spring towards me! It has this thing on the side that changes the amount of magnitudes you want. An on off switch here, and the radius meter as well!" Ace explained, showing off the specialised magnet to Rookie. 

"I remember playing that mission of yours! It took me forever to figure it out! Man, you are SO cool Ace." Rookie awed, Ace subconsciously straightened up. 

"Thanks Rookie, but I am nothing without a team." They said, humbling themselves. Ace was going through past inventions and gadgets to Rookie, they were trying to get them thinking more creatively and logically so in the future they would know how to use each gadget to its full potential. So far it had aborted that mission and instead turned into the two playing around with gadgets. 

"Hey... Do you think we could PULL JPG over there, towards us? By his jet pack?" Rookie asked, a giddy expression overtaking his awed one. Guy stood by the coffee machine in the PSA HQ, he was silently waiting for the machine to finish brewing. 

"I mean we easily could, we just need to be careful we don't aim for the machine or other metal things around here, like the cages holding the gadgets and stuff." Ace warned, trying to sound like a good role model despite their excitement to try the idea out leaking through. 

"Well go on!" Rookie giggled. Ace grinned and pointed the magnet at Jet Pack Guy, he hadn't noticed them doing so. Ace adjusted the radius and the magnitude and clicked it on. It shook in their hands but JPG... didn't budge. Like he was glued to the floor or something. 

"Huh, I guess I'll turn it up?" Ace did so and held on tighter to the gadget as it shook violently but didn't make JPG move enough to even register its presence. Ace furrowed their eyebrows and turned it to max, it shook in their hands and started to pull from Ace's grip. "W-Woah! Rookie help!" Ace cried, not having enough hold on the machine to readjust and lower the power. Rookie wrapped his arms around Ace and held tightly, pulling back with all his might. Despite his efforts, the magnet flew out of Ace's grip and straight at JPG. 

Rookie and Ace winced and shut their eyes as they heard a terrific CLANG of metal, opening slowly they expected to see a large dent in Guy's jet pack and an even larger dent in his withering patience. But instead they saw Guy staring numbly down as his arm, the magnet was firmly attached to it. For a moment all was still as Rookie and Ace tried to comprehend what exactly was happening here, Guy glanced up and they noticed him clenching his teeth. "Ouch." He whispered before he grabbed the magnet and in one swift movement, remove it from his arm with no problems. He flicked it off and let it drop to the floor and he rubbed his arm and winced at the touch. "W-Why on earth did you do that?" He said tensely, obviously ticked off but trying to remain calm. 

"U-Uh well, we wanted to pull you towards us with your jet pack... W-Why is your arm metal?" Rookie asked fearfully. Guy froze. 

"I... broke it. A while ago. I crashed badly and shattered the bone. It has basically been replaced by a fake titanium bone. He removed his flipper and narrowed his eyes when his fluffy feathers remained dented. "That is going to bruise." He twitched and jolted upright at the action. "I’m going to ice this." He explained, walking away. 

"Sorry!" Rookie called loudly; Ace quickly repeated the same. They looked at each other in confusion. 

"Either he hates talking about himself and has remarkably kept that fact a secret, or we touched on something he would rather forget." Rookie muttered. 

"Yeah, I had no idea! Who helped him though? Do you think Gary did?" Guy walked back in the room as Ace said this, his arm now had a large ice pack tied to it. 

"Gary did not fix my arm. If he fixed me then I would look like one of the pro-bots he made." He snarled, rolling his eyes. 

"Who did?" 

"Can't remember. They did a good job though; I barely remember that fact about myself." He twitched again and looked confused at his actions. 

"Are you okay Guy?" Ace asked with worry. "You're flinching a lot." 

Guy held up his hands, sitting on the coffee counter "Jet Pack Guy at work please, and I'm fine. Just hurts. Don't play with gadgets again, okay?" He stared at Rookie as he said this. Rookie looked away shamefully. 

"I was the one who did it I take responsibility-" Ace began. 

"Yeah. You do take some responsibility. I expected better from both of you." Ace and Rookie looked at the floor and shuffled their feet. Guy got up abruptly, shaking his head "I-I need to sit down somewhere. Don't tell Gary about my arm." Ace was going to comment on him already sitting but he dashed off. 

"He is acting more robotic than usual." Ace commented dryly. 

"Why? Because he told you off? In all honestly we do both take the blame." Rookie mumbled. 

"No he just... The magnet DIDN'T move his arm. His arm was strong enough to pull the magnet toward him! That's INSANE. And not possible." 

"That is true... also why does he care if Gary finds out? Does he think he'll experiment on him?" Rookie responded. 

Ace shrugged, "Whatever. I'm going to put away the gadgets." 

\---- 

Rookie was simply walking by Guy's office, that was it, nothing was out of the ordinary. He may have lingered out his door for a minute, but he ALWAYS does that, because Guy is cool and being close to him is awesome. Rookie hovered out his partially open door and heard the sound of sparks. He rose an eyebrow and leant closer to the door. He poked an eye into the crack in the door and felt a cold shiver run down his spine. 

For one, Guy was shirtless (sort of, he had his shirt unbuttoned and jacket off as well as jet pack.) and for two, his chest was completely OPEN. As if two metallic doors to his rib age had been knocked on politely and opened to let neighbours wander in for a potluck. Guy looked so very calm as he poked around his chest, eventually his damaged arm opened up a small panel where the dent was, he smiled at it and grabbed a few wires, tossing the old ones out and connecting some new ones. He then fiddled some more and shut the arm panel, the dent rose like yeast and a bruise appeared its place. 

Rookie scurried backwards, heart beating fast. He ran clumsily to Ace, who was locking up some gadgets with their codes. Stumbling into the gadget room he grabbed their shoulders and took a deep breath. 

"You were RIGHT." 

"What?" Ace looked bewildered. 

"JPG, is a ROBOT." Rookie wheezed. 

"He's a WHAT?" 

"That's why he doesn't want Gary knowing, because Gary is going to dissect him, that's what all robots think scientists will do." 

"That's quite a leap Rookie." Ace rolled their eyes. 

"No, no, that's unrelated. I saw Guy SHIRTLESS." Rookie pushed. 

"Now that's what I call unrelated. Good for you." Ace chuckled, aware of Rookie's idolisation and possible crush. 

"You don't understand, his chest was OPEN. Like it was panels and doors!" Rookie seemed to be pleading Ace to believe them. 

"That would make sense... the magnet didn't move him because he is all metal." 

"Exactly!" Rookie grinned. 

"Hey guys-" 

Rookie screamed and hugged Ace tightly as Guy walked into the room. His shirt was still unbuttoned and jet pack off. He rose an eyebrow. "What?" 

"Y-You're…" Rookie began. "Shirtless!" Ace finished. 

"Nooo I'm not, I just haven't gotten to re-buttoning it." Guy chuckled. 

"Why did you unbutton it in the first place?" Ace asked, smirking. 

Guy shrugged "Arm was locking up so I needed to roll my shoulder and the shirt was pretty tight." He stared at Rookie "Hope that isn't a problem." Rookie was not only blushing furiously but also looked like he was scared for his life. 

"Nuh uh." He muttered. 

"... Right. Anyway. I was wondering if you had-" They couldn't really remember the basic responses they responded with, it was very hard to focus for a number of reasons. 

\-- 

Rookie did something stupid. He always did, but this was VERY stupid. He asked Gary to perform an X-ray scan on Guy. 

"He's scared of radiation actually, I'd feel bad doing that." Yet another cover, Rookie concluded. 

"Can you metal detect him?" Rookie asked, Gary rose an eyebrow. 

"If it'll make you happy Rookie." 

Gary approached Guy with a metal detector, he held it up before Guy even registered his presence. But as soon as he heard the familiar beep Guy spun around and crushed the machine between his hands with a scared expression. Gary stood in shock as Rookie peeked out from behind him in equal awe. 

"Oh. Oops." Guy whispered, letting the remains of the machine crumble out of his hands like the crumbs of a cookie. 

\---- 

Rookie chewed a pen and tapped his fingers against the desk. He was writing a list of things he didn't know about Jet Pack Guy, oddly, the first thing he wrote was 'blood type.' He blinked at it and started to wonder if Guy had fake blood if he ever needed to bleed or something. Do robots need blood? Did he bleed oil? 

"Rookie, we got a mission in ten, you ready?" Guy asked calmly, looking over his shoulder and tensing. "What's that?" 

"N-Nothing!" Rookie shut his notebook hastily and gulped. "I uh... I was kind of worried after the arm dent- bruising! Incident, that um, I wouldn't know how to help anyone if they were in danger..." He fidgeted; his new fear of Guy looked more like nervousness in admitting his fake fear of danger. 

"You want to know my blood type?" Guy stated bluntly. 

"Yes please? It's kind of freaking me out." He chuckled weakly. 

"B positive." Guy replied instantly. 

"I'm trying to but the thought of you getting hurt isn't a positive one." Rookie retorted, not even registering his own joke till it left his mouth. 

Guy quirked a lip up and chuckled happily. "Good one." 

"D-Do you have any allergies?" 

"Nope. I'm a lucky child I suppose." Guy shrugged, Rookie opened a new page in his notebook. 

'Things I DO know about Jet Pack Guy' 

-Blood type is B+ 

-Has no allergies 

-Favourite food is hard tack (weird hard biscuits) 

-Has a fish named flash 

He chewed his pen and looked up at Guy who tilted his head at the list he could slightly see, though from where he was standing only the top two were visible. "You doing this for every agent?" 

"Honestly, I really do think we should already have this info... wait do we?" He frowned, mind forgetting his fear of robots in place of his worry for his co-workers. 

"Do we?" Guy joined him in frowning. The two ended up scheduling a meeting with The Director, it turned out they in fact, didn't. 

\--- 

"Hey Rookie." Ace whispered, sliding beside the agent with a fish sandwich and a coffee. "Any updates on the armoured jet?" 

Rookie tilted his head slightly to show his confusion. 

"I'm code naming the Jet Pack Guy is a robot situation." They explained whilst rolling their eyes. 

"Oh! Well, not really? They have a blood type, or a pretend blood type? And really, I couldn't ask anything that could prove his robotness. I saw it though, isn't that enough?" Rookie frowned, he poked at some pasta he reheated in the microwave. 

"Oh no I totally believe you; I just want to know if you have any plans on what you're going to do with this information." They held their hands up in surrender, chuckling. 

"Uh, avoid it?" Rookie shrugged with a smile. 

"Avoid what, Rookie?" 

Rookie screamed and leapt from his seat, he hadn't even noticed Ace's slowly paling face as Jet Pack Guy had moved slowly behind them. 

"You alright?" He asked, looking a bit confused and agitated. 

"All is hunky-dory! Goodbye! I have to do something elsewhere!" And Rookie left his partially preheated pasta to patiently pray for his return. He scampered off with a walk that any businessman could tell was filled with fake confidence till he was out of the room. 

"Hey, Ace?" Guy said, watching where Rookie was. 

"Yeah?" 

"Why has Rookie been freaking out around me?" He asked, directing his attention back to the agent in question. 

Now Ace had one of three options here. One: Tell the truth, that Rookie was scared of his robot form and even more scared of what robot Guy would do to him if he knew that he was aware that he was a robot. Two: That Rookie had a crush on Guy, this was true but could also bring more options. Or Three: Lie about the other two options and pretend nothing is wrong. 

"I didn't notice anything unusual." Ace said, picking option three as they picked at the tail of the fish in their fish sandwich. Guy glared at them coldly, Ace felt bad for the pasta which had turned back to frozen, stale, pasta under his cold gaze. 

"Come on, what's up with him?" He urged, sitting where Rookie had sat, the spot he had sat when Ace had asked what to do about the robot situation. It seemed dealing with it would have to come now. 

"He uh, he probably just likes you?" Ace managed, shoving the sandwich in their mouth in hopes that it would cue JPG to leave. 

"Well yeah, I know that-" Ace choked on their sandwich in shock, Guy slapped their back and continued talking once they could breathe. "-but he never used to act this bad." 

"I'm sorry, you KNOW he likes you? Or are you pulling a sitcom move on me where you don't know what I mean by 'likes you'?!" Ace glared, annoyed their perfectly good lunch was ruined by surprise. 

"Well of COURSE I know, the guy is about as obvious as Herbert in the savannah! But if I told him I knew he would just about die." 

"So you are just going to let him keep liking you?!" Ace hissed. 

"Until he is confident enough around me to stop idolising me and see me as a person, yeah." 

Ace saw that as reasonable and nodded in approval. 

"Back to the topic you wish to avoid, why is he suddenly avoiding me?" 

Ace shrugged. "Honestly no idea." 

They sighed in relief when Guy accepted that as an answer. 

\----- 

Guy started to suspect something was up again merely two days later, he had been wandering down to the break room and caught the end of a conversation between Ace and Rookie, who had been very close the past few days. 

"No but like, if it can flip, then the bottom can't be that large, right?" Rookie was saying, Guy could HEAR the confusion in his voice. 

"Yeah! That's what I'm saying man! If it is like most icebergs where it is bigger on the bottom, then it literally cannot tip unless it is equal or less then the top half!" Ace agreed. 

Guy was excited to join the conversation and add the variable of more weight on one side (more penguins) and how it would technically be possible to flip it, only the penguins would fall off and it would go back to it's original state without the constant weight- but as he stepped into the room the conversation shifted instantly despite the fact Rookie was midway into his next point of argument. 

"But is it possible to have hollow iceberg structures underwater- How can Herbert not swim? Like seriously?!" 

Guy lost his footing in confusion and was honestly upset with the shift in conversation topic. 

"Yeah! I mean it benefits us, I'm pretty sure ALL agents can swim," Ace paused and looked up, seeming to only then notice Guy looking a bit lost and confused, "Hey Jet Pack Guy! Can you swim? You can right?" 

"Yes of course." He said evenly, confused on why he was even being asked, it was known trivia that he was caught swimming with his Jet Pack on after all. 

Rookie scribbled something on a notepad. Guy forced himself not to question it. 

"Does your metal bone get heavy?" Ace asked innocently, leaning on their very normal flippers. 

Guy furrowed his eyebrows, "No, it's a durable, lightweight metal, same you would see in fixed broken bones." 

"Huh. Cool." Ace nodded, Guy noticed the silence stretch on and was eager to weigh his interest on the iceberg debate. 

"So, you guys were talking about icebergs?" 

To his surprise, both agents went bright red, with embarrassment, he presumed. Oh! Guy thought. They didn't know he had heard them, why did they want to have the swimming conversation with him though? 

"Oh um, yeah. We were..." Ace answered, smiling nervously. 

Rookie wasn't even looking at him, he was staring down at his notepad, looking terrified. 

"Well, I heard a couple of your points and I wanted to add that if you had penguins equal to the weight underneath the possibility of it tipping makes sense, only issue is they would fall off and it would go back to being untitled." He smiled. 

Ace seemed to relax. "Oh, yeah that makes sense, so how do we even plan on tipping it without flipping us off?" 

Guy enjoyed his debate with Ace, but the entire time his eyes beneath the glasses were staring at Rookie with concern. He had no idea why he was suddenly afraid of him. 

\---- 

He now had an idea why he was suddenly afraid of him. 

He had been walking down that same hallway to the common room/ break room but instead heard a commotion from the gadget room, he backtracked and poked his head in curiously. 

"So G, how advanced are the AI's in the test bots?" Rookie asked, rocking back and forth on his flippers. 

Guy instantly swung his head out and pressed his back against the wall as little puzzle pieces in his mind clicked into place perfectly. 

"Not very, but ever learning, hypothetically if I left them running in a penguin environment forever they would eventually develop into a replica of a real, functional penguin. With simulated emotions." 

"Only simulated? Never real?" Rookie asked, Guy heard squeaking and could only assume he sat on the spiny chair and was spinning around the room. 

"There have been many case studies about robots becoming more real, but I don't quite believe they would ever come to the same level as us." Gary tinkered with some metal. 

"So what if, hypothetically, a penguin was actually a robot, would you be able to tell?" Rookie practically mumbled. 

Guy felt his heart plummet before picking up speed and hammering in his synthetic chest violently. Swear words that would surely have him banned cascaded through his mind like overflowing water from a forgotten bathtub. The only words that were not curses were two; He knows. But how long had he? It must be in the last few weeks regarding his odd behaviour, what tipped him off? When had he seen him? 

He was pulled out of his terror when Gary finally replied, having taken time to think through his response. "Rookie, hypothetically, if you knew someone who was a robot imitating a penguin, you would tell me, wouldn't you?" 

Guy clutched his shirt and tried to steady his breathing. 

"Well G, that isn't what I asked." 

Guy honesty almost laughed at how serious Rookie sounded, it was so unusual. 

"Oh of course! Well the short answer is, yes, a robot would be easy to spot from design to behaviour. You don't need to worry about the test bots infiltrating us." And Gary was back to his usual self. 

"Oh you caught me! Robot armies invading, number two fear, number one is clowns haha!" Rookie joked, Guy heard the two standing up and quickly moved a bit away from the door and down the hall, leaning more casually against the wall, even pulling out his spy phone and scrolling through random messages. 

"You know Rookie, I could probably invent something to rid you of that fear if you would let me- Oh hello Jet Pack Guy!" Gary greeted happily as he and Rookie stepped out of the gadget room and passed by him. 

Rookie became instantly pale and his nervous smile morphed into terror. "O-Oh! Hi JPG! What you up to?" 

Guy noticed a pop up on his phone and glanced lazily up at Rookie, "Oh just chilling, was going to head to the common room but got distracted by this:" He held up his phone to the pair, the pop up was the typical 'Prove you are not a robot' button, he aggressively slapped his flipper against it whilst staring Rookie down, his glasses slipping down his beak showing the aggressive eye contact. 

"Oh those! Wow, funnily enough, we were just talking about robots!" Gary laughed. Rookie looked as if he had been dragged into hell and was about to be punished for his sins, Guy didn't let his glasses return to their placement in front of his eyes. He let them remain down as he stared directly at Rookie. 

"Really? Didn't know you two had any interest in them, or well, that ROOKIE had any interest in them." He gritted out through clenched teeth, Rookie took a step back, Guy took a casual step forward. 

"Well, when surrounded by robots and technology, one must be influenced at some point!" Gary grinned, smiling at Rookie before waddling off, he waved as he left the victim and the predator to play, Rookie watching him leave with pleading eyes as he went. 

"Hey BUD. We should hang out sometime soon, how about that?" Guy grinned, his eyes showing his true anger. 

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-" Rookie hummed, looking at Guy with a look of peril, before finally saying. "YEAH NO BUSY BYE!" He scrambled his body into motion and fled down the halls as fast as he could. Guy made no move to follow, instead he simply yelled after him; 

"Another time then! Maybe invite ACE as well!" Guy had by now realised they must be in on his secret too. He turned and slipped his glasses back into their rightful position. He had a lot of thinking to do. 

\- 

Ace's office door swung open and a disheveled Rookie stood panting whilst looking like he and looked death in the eye and asked if he could extent his warrant on life. 

"What in the world happened to you?" Ace asked, pushing their blueprints and documents away from them. 

"He found out. G left the door open when I talked to him and he heard everything. He knows. He knows about you too. He wants to talk but he looked crazy when he said it, I saw his eyes, they're pitch black and soulless." He blurted, collapsing as soon as he shut the door. 

"Okay calm down, for one, all our eyes are black Rook-" Rookie made a noise of confusion at that, "-Secondly, if we only talk in a safe environment he can't do anything and thirdly, did he look hostile?" 

"He looked like he was going to bite my arm off and use it as an organic replacement." 

"Okay." Ace responded, dragging a flipper over their face and sighing loudly. "We're screwed." 

\----- 

Guy walked calmly towards Ace's office, pausing outside the door as he heard a loud commotion inside. 

"This won't do anything we know for a fact he is immune to water!" Rookie's muffled voice stammered. 

"Listen wise guy, we either toss some water at him and run for it, or we submit to our robot overlords and start doing their laundry, now FILL!" Ace responded, equally as worried. 

Guy listened to the distinct sound of someone filling a styrofoam cup with water from an office water cooler and had to withhold his sigh. He swung the door open and stepped in. 

"GAH!" Rookie squealed, throwing the cup at his head, he felt it drench his clothes and decided this time he would let his sigh of frustration be heard. 

"Back! Back I say!" Ace hissed, brandishing six fully filled cups of water. 

"At this point, the only thing going back is our cleaning funds because I'm pretty sure soaked carpet is annoying as hell to dry..." Guy grimaced, lifting a dripping flipper off the carpeted ground. 

"I'm warning you JPG! If you come any closer Rookie is going to start filling these cups with his tears!" Ace threatened, sure enough Rookie was quivering and tearing up slightly, Guy frowned. 

"I don't want to hurt you." He said calmly, holding hands up in surrender. 

"I do." Ace growled, emphasising their words with a flimsy throw of an empty cup, it bounced off Guy's head with little resistance. 

Guy groaned even louder. "Okay, let's put this out on the table; I am not a robot." He said, waving his arms up and down on each syllable just to get the point across. 

"O-Of course you're not! I'm s-sorry I was just overreacting, m-my imagination can go, go wild when given too much fuel! Haha sorry!" Rookie choked out between stuttered speech. 

"Okay, you need to cut the crap." Guy pointed at Rookie harshly, he jolted as far against the wall as he could. "And you need to stop acting like you want to kill me." He said to Ace, pointing his flipper just as harshly at the agent. Guy sat down at a chair, blocking the door, the now completely soaked carpet squelched under the shifting weight of the chair. 

"What made you think I was a robot." He bluntly asked. 

Ace looked at Rookie, who gulped loudly. "Um, well, when you magnet flew into you instead of pulling you, was when it started." Ace began. 

"There was an easy explanation for that. My metal arm." Guy nodded, arguing them to continue. 

"Um, well... Rookie saw you shirtless later that day..." Guy rose an eyebrow at Rookie who flushed a brilliant shade of red. "And your chest was literally open." 

Guy nodded and shut his eyes as he processed the information. He pulled down his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt. 

"W-Woah what are you-" Ace asked but cut themselves off as Guy pulled his shirt and under shirt away before pulling open his chest. 

"Like this, Rookie?" He eyed the quaking agent curiously, they nodded and took a shaky breath. 

"Exactly." He whispered. 

"Oh my-" Ace whispered, covering their mouth in surprise. 

"Well friends, go put your worries and species-ist assumptions to rest, I'm not a robot." He leaned back into the chair and jammed a hand into his open chest, his 'metal boned' arm transformed into a gun. The two screamed and hugged each other. "I'm a cyborg." Guy explained, twisting the transformed weapon around before deactivating it and watching the panels shift back into a flipper. 

"A- CYBORG?!" Rookie gasped. 

"Do you not believe me?" Guy asked, standing in and shutting his chest closed, he started approaching Rookie quickly. 

"N-No I just- I don't know how to tell and-" Rookie scrambled against the wall he was cornered into. Ace stared with wide eyes 

Guy grabbed the back of Rookies neck and pulled him forward, quickly and passionately connecting their beaks, he kissed him beautifully and pulled away. "Did that feel robotic?" 

Ace leaned next to Rookie. "Well uh, did it?" They whispered. 

Rookie stood frozen. "N-No." 

"Didn't think so!" He yelled, throwing his arms into the air in frustration. 

###### 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any formatting issues guys, I'm still new to this site and how it works. :/ (I keep having to manually paste the <,p,> at every break cos it didn't auto do it? Idk how this works halp ;-; Hope you enjoyed some shenanagins, and sorry for abrupt ending!


	4. Chapter 4

#  Club Penguin Oneshots 

###  4: Shared memories 

Cold, no, freezing, no icy. Guys eyes snapped open as he felt his breathing go faster, desperately trying to keep up with his racing heart. He looked at the teal glass, the slow creeping of icy frost on its edges, and he felt himself panic. Not again. Never again. He backed up and ran at the glass. 

His eyes snapped open again as he felt his body tumble upright in bed, with a husky shout he righted himself and took a deep breath. He shut his eyes and put a flipper against his chest, still thumping like his hands were against the glass. He sighed, glancing out the window he saw the sky was still overcast, he would be a liar if he didn't admit he jumped when thunder struck. 

Guy rolled his feet around the bed and let them dangle, it had been a while since blackout, but still it haunted him. He thought keeping his blinds open tonight would help, as soon as the storm cleared the moon would shine through, and he wouldn't have to see those bundles of grey clouds again. Of course, he wasn't that lucky. 

He got up, knowing it would take a miracle to fall back to sleep, and went to the bathroom. "It's over." Guy whispered to the air, it wouldn't answer, and his mind refused to agree. He turned the tap to hot and splashed the water on his face, reeling back he gasped with surprise and relief. He looked at his reflection as the tap still ran, feathers dishevelled, and eyes revealed. He stared into his black pupils, noting the lack of emotion within them, a disheartening sight every time he gazed upon himself. But soon his eyes filled with terror as the mirror before him fogged up, slowly covering his reflection and his still terrified face. Guy turned off the tap and scrambled from the mirror, he returned to it and wiped the fog away tentatively. No freedom was behind it, just his reflection, staring back. 

Guy decided the mirror was a bad idea and instead went to feed his fish, Flash. As he poured the fish food in and saw the glass container he quickly changed route, broken glass and a flopping fish was not something he needed right now. 

Guy sat on his couch, shaking, he held his quivering body and curled in on himself. 

He couldn't punch or work out, it reminded him too much of it. 

He couldn't have a shower or anything, that reminded him way too much of it. 

And sleeping was a no-go. 

He needed a distraction, desperately. Guy reached for his EPF phone and clumsily scrolled through contacts, finding the most distracting person he knew. He selected the name Impulsively, holding it to his ear he let it dial. His other flipper clutched his side, foot tapping restlessly as he looked at his large and alone home. 

He jolted as the phone answered mid voicemail. "You're calling- JPG?! Is everything okay? Is there an EPF-" Guy smiled as he heard Rookie break his tangent to yawn, "-Emergency?!" 

"N-No emergency Rookie." Guy rasped, he cleared his throat and tried again. "No emergency. I uh, just had a dream and thought about how you have lucid dreams, thought I'd learn more, completely forgot the time of night." He lied. 

"Lucid dreams? Well yeah, I have them occasionally, only way I get them is when I'm reeeeaallly tired and loopy! Or have drunk a lot of milk!" Rookie started, Guy melted into his couch and shut his eyes, listening closely to Rookie's rambling. "But it makes me sleepwalk too! Which is just as weird... I wonder where that myth of sleepwalkers started? Do you know?" 

"I do not, Rookie." Guy smiled, his eyelids drooping. This was the right choice. 

"I think I'll have to ask Aunt Arctic about that, she loves learning linguistic stuff and I think... what are sayings actually called? Anecdotes?" 

"No, anecdotes are stories you have experienced, often comedic." Guy said, covering his mouth as he yawned. 

"Rhythmics? Eh, whatever! She'd know the answer is what I mean!" Rookie said brightly, Guy nodded along and noticed a bright flash outside, he waited a few seconds and listened to the loud thunder. 

He then heard Rookie scream, he launched upright in worry. "Rookie? Are you okay?" 

"Y-Yeah, just the t-thunder is all! Reminds me of night of the living sled! Soooo spooky! Haha!" Rookie stumbled over his words and Guy sighed with relief. 

"It can't hurt you Rookie." He comforted, best he could. 

"I-I know, I know just... just paired with, overcast skies? F-Feels like, feels like a real spooky night! Haha!" 

Guy then came to a realisation that he should have realised sooner, everyone in the EPF had experienced his terror, all coping in different ways. Of COURSE, Rookie would be scared, he had no idea what to do or what was happening the night it all happened. 

"Yeah. I know how you feel." Guy whispered. 

There was silence on Rookie's line, until, "Really?" 

Guy held his phone closer, "Really. Truth be told Rookie, I called you because I had a nightmare about that... event. I just didn't want to look stupid." 

"Oh. It's not stupid to be scared, that was some serious stuff. I'm sorry, I wish I could help." 

"You have helped, just you rambling about topic helps me get distracted from this stuff. Thanks." Guy rubbed his heavy eyelids, he was rarely this relaxed with Rookie, but he couldn't find it in himself to care right now. 

"You help me too. Cause you're super brave and strong, I kind of feel, safer, ya know?" His voice was softer, Guy revelled in it. 

"Hardly brave and strong right now." Guy laughed lightly. 

"You were brave enough to call me." Rookie nearly whispered. 

Guy felt himself blush lightly, feeling a little bit more sure of himself. "And you were brave enough to tell me what was making you scared." 

"Yeah, let's be brave together."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all I am going to post for now, :) Thanks for reading! I hope to share some of my other works later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbert meets Klutzy for the first time and they think about crime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Waves* Hi soup. Love you buddy!  
> This fanfic was inspired by a friends comment, (Soup), also thank you Soup for your input, it was invaluable.   
> (This Herbert is based of the Herbert in my Rubber Band Ball story, but can be read separately.)

#  Club Penguin Oneshots 

###  5: Sherbert Herbert (Herbert Human AU) 

Herbert shivered as the cold night air clung to his skin tighter then his soaked sweater did. He hugged his arms and cast a stern scowl towards the unusual child with surprising strength, who blinked up at him owlishly. The snow covered trees cocooning the icy cove shook gently in the breeze. To anyone except Herbert this would be a comforting sight that brought calm and peace to the front of the mind, but this isn't anyone expect Herbert, this was specifically Herbert. Herbert, the angry, easily agitated and easily put off Herbert; Herbert, who hated the cold more then he hated stupidity; Herbert, who watched the snow covered trees sway in the breeze, and growl at the mere rustle of their leaves. Why, if these trees sentient, they would still their movement at a slight glare from the shivering man.

Herbert despised the cold so much so that it was the very reason he ended up in this mess, sitting beside a silent child, on a snowy bank that surely was not expecting visitors.

He himself had been on a self inflicted chaotic cruise to warmer climate, with his salary... safe travel would be near impossible to afford. Safe to say there aren't many brilliant jobs available where he was from, a small freezing island just off of Antartica. He had managed to get *A* job, building boring and pointless machinery used in his islands industrial machines, as well as moving said pointless machines, despite the frustration of hauling metal he had to admit, it built muscle well.  
But, with his own ingenious he was certain he could find a way to get to the hot tropics without wasting money. After all, with years of making pointless machines under his belt, making a useful machine, such as a boat, would not be an issue.

Yeah... no dice. Herbert soon realised his mistake after plunging into the freezing cold Arctic waters. His body dropped, his eyes widened with fear and stung from salt water. He flailed madly, fighting against the tides, even though his arms felt like they were slugging through jelly. His only saviour was an embarrassingly small life vest that he had stupidly not worn, it floated just out of reach, mocking him. He forced himself to move through the water, unable to swim but determined to reach the life vest before it floated away, with dying breath he gripped it and was pulled to the surface along with it.

He broke the waters surface with a ragged gasp, and swung himself over some planks that remained from his capsized boat. Exhaustion trickled through his body and he felt his grip on the plank slightly weaken, and his eyelids droop closed.

Then he felt something grab his hand.

Suddenly a bright orange floaty covered child was holding onto him, slipping a paddle board into his arms and guiding him to a shore, using his immense supply of floating devices to hoist him onto land.

So now he sat, scowling at his saviour, confusion and fear overriding common social practice. "Who are you? What kind of freak of a child goes out in Arctic waters?"

The child shrugged, pulling their knee to their chest and shaking. Oh right. They risked their life. Herbert's expression softened as he sighed, "Thank you, for saving my life. That was very noble of you... and impressive, how on earth did you manage to pull my weight?!"

The red haired kid in a lifejacket shrugged again, but smiled none the less.

Herbert had heard that under extreme pressure humans could do the most incredible things, that they could exert their muscles to their full extent to the point of destruction just to save themselves or others. This kid must have done something of that nature, and now they sat probably dying of hypothermia.

"How about we try and find a place to start a fire, or maybe a town? Hopefully I can get off this place soon... I hate snow." He watched how his pasty skin blended into the snowy shore, he glared at it in frustration.

The kid clicked their tongue and nodded, standing up and pointing to where lights flowed warmly.

"Alright, lets go there then uh... what's your name?" He asked as he begun walking, making sure to guide the shaking child.

The kid clicked their tongue in a way that almost followed a linguistic pattern.

"Uh, I can't quite understand you, is it a common name?" Herbert asked, pushing snowy tree branches away from the pair.

A shake of the head.

"Do you have a name?"

Another shake of the head, and a stumble as they tried to right themselves.

"Gee careful now no need to become a klutz." Herbert chuckled lightly, the kid rose a brow at them. "Uh, it's a person who is... sort of clumsy but I think in a more charming way?" He explained.

The kid smiled, freckled face looking a bit warmer at the attempt of conversation, people usually turned them away.

"You know what, I'll just call you Klutzy for now."

The kid, Klutzy, beamed brightly, their coloured attire and hair stood out against the snow and brought comfort to Herbert's still freezing heart. Speaking of freezing, the kid was still stumbling, knees shaking from exhaustion.

Herbert took Klutzy's cold hand in his own and begun walking faster, practically dragging the child behind him. "Come along Klutzy, we must get somewhere warm." (Oh, how common that phrase would become in the future.)

With a final push of foliage, Herbert could clearly see the location of the warm and glowing lights, it was a ski lodge. He looked to Klutzy, "Do the people in there know you?"

They gave a so-so hand gesture as they ventured forward.

The swinging door brought attention to the unusual pair, looking both out of place in completely different ways. Whilst Herbert looked pale, pasty, and monochrome in his dark grey sweater; Klutzy looked bright, vibrant and colourful in their floaty covered body and raging red hair, with a very odd head ornament... a red beanie, with baubles and two eyeballs on spring on their head.

"Are you two alright?" A stranger in the lodge asked, as the pair instantly went to the fireplace with a sigh of relief.

"What does it look like?" Herbert growled, the person scrambled away and held in their hands in surrender.

"Woah, okay big guy, sorry for asking." They murmured.

"Big guy, pssh, who do they think they are?" Herbert whispered to Klutzy with a snicker, "You don't see me call them puny do you?"

Klutzy giggled silently, crouching by the fire with relief.

Well, relief didn't last long for Herbert.

Soon enough the lively lodge was erupting with talk, excited chattering and even... dancing... A thousand stories being shared at once, a hundred listening ears ignoring the way Herbert shook with rage as his head pounded at the noise.

"Hey, you aren't from around here, are you?" A sweater wrapped person asked, looking at Herbert and Klutzy with kindness.

Klutzy looked away, not bothering to answer to someone who would not understand them. Herbert on the other hand was fuming, "No! I am not at least! My home was too cold but blistering barnacles this place is cold AND annoyingly noisy! How can you stand to waste oxygen with your useless chatter and burst your eardrums with garbage music!" He shouted, a few heads turned, a few eyes rolled, but most looked upset.

"Well, if you don't like it I'm sure there are plenty of other places you can go that are quiet..." The sweater stranger murmured.

Herbert gripped his aching head and went over his options:

1: Assemble a new boat, and get the heck out.

Con: He'd need access to new materials to make a boat.

2: Try to live here, get a house, make it warm.

Con: He had no money.

3: Set this lodge on fire to warm his frigid body and then think of a plan B

Con: He didn't have a lighter.

Herbert groaned into his hands as he tried to figure out what to do, these people were LOUD, and from what he could overhear they had parties almost every week! Disgusting, don't people ever want peace and quiet?

Klutzy looked up at the agitated man with worry.

Why is there no luck for Herbert P. Bear esquire? What had he done to deserve this? Sure, he was grumpy and not really polite, but he never had purposely wronged someone before! But the entire world seemed to want him gone. From birth he was cold, isolated, and stuck on a uselessly cold island with nothing to do except train and train, and run and run, and even that hadn't made his appearance seem any different. Well, at least he was deceiving in his appearance he suppose...

Klutzy clicked his tongue, touching Herbert's hand softly as the older man looked deep in thought.

Why was he always surrounded with people who were always so annoyingly happy? So satisfied in life and mediocre party events, so disgusted by the thought of stopping for a minute, horrible. Horrible people. This place was no different if judged purely by this bustling ski lodge, why is it so noisy? People keep talking and talking and is... is someone playing a trumpet?! Sure bud go and flaunt your musical talent around and ignore how SOME people just want a MOMENT OF PEACE!

"Sir?" A clicking tongue quietly asked.

He was so sick of being cold, so sick of being ALONE! So sick of people ignoring him, so sick of people being selfish! So sick of people not giving a damn about someone with a slightly different opinion, sure he didn't like parties or loud noises or too much talking but he wasn't invisible! If only someone actually cared about him in this stupidly frozen world.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet?"

Herbert froze as he registered the words, or more so clicks, he looked to his side and looked at the consideration of others in Klutzy's eyes. Herbert had never met someone like this child, so neutral in expression, yet so passionate in actions and... considerate in speech. What could you even consider this type of speech? Herbert did not know, but he did appreciate this child who seemed so very mysterious and unusual, but so very willing to help someone they just met.

Herbert hugged the small child, "Yes, let's go somewhere else."

Klutzy lead Herbert into the wilderness across from the ski lodge, a small cave sat comfortable in the forest. Herbert could hear slight noise and see rave lights from some kind of nightclub from across the lake, but it was better then nothing.

"You can understand me?" Klutzy asked with a smile.

"Yes, takes an idiot to not figure out your language. I was top of my class you know." Herbert scoffed.

"That's impressive!" Klutzy smiled brightly.

"Yes it is, I graduated from the school of Brilliant Educated And Resourceful students! Also known as BEAR but I prefer not to consider that..." Herbert grumbled.

"That sounds like a very fancy school, I'm very happy for your accomplishment!"

Herbert nodded, not used to praise, before he looked to the cave entrance. "You know, with a few bits of wood we could put a door there, maybe a couple of rugs and blankets and this could be a pretty nice temporary home."

Klutzy looked excited by that. "Where would we get the wood?"

Herbert looked out and saw the happy and noisy people playing out, not stopping for a moment to let peace and quiet cover the night. He stared at the ski lodge, thought briefly about his shipwrecked boat, but disregarded it.

"I might have an idea." He grinned evilly, staring at the woody lodge.

Klutzy clicked with agreement.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JPG catches Rookie sneaking into the EPF office at night, why? What dumb thing did the agent do this time?  
> Oh, ya know... Accidently confess.
> 
> I wrote this for Jetkie week which is currently popping off on Tumblr! I love and support this club penguin community!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, y'all! I just wanna say a huge thank you to anyone who has been enjoying my fanfics! It was a big surprise to me when I discovered how well-known they were in this small community... So thank you! I'll have a longer note at the bottom of the oneshot, enjoy!

#  Club Penguin Oneshots 

###  6: No one knows you're blushing if it's dark 

Jet Pack Guy's eyes strained as he stared at his bright computer screen with frustration, words becoming blurred and patience wearing thin. He had been working overtime, so into his work he hadn't even realised when the main lights were turned off and all he was illuminated by was his own screen. For hours on end in the pitch-black room his only light being shone directly into his eyes, he finally pulled back and blinked rapidly as he assessed where he was. 

His mind was pulled away from critiquing strategy plans and answering emails from rookie agents and was at last brought back to reality. With a sigh he turned off his computer and let the darkness overtake his vision... before chickening out and instead putting on his night-vision goggles he kept in his desk draw. 

It was a good thing he put them on, because not a moment after he found himself whipping his head around to the noise of stumbling. Scanning the room of pure darkness he found the source of the noise and lowered his eyebrows into a scowl. Oh. 

Crawling along the floor, flippers outstretched before him and eyes no doubt squinting, was Rookie. He mumbled to himself when he touched anything, yelped at every unusual bump and looked around frantically at every noise. The real question was, why was he here, and why didn't he just turn the damn lights on? 

JPG had never been more amused, so he leaned back in his chair and grinned as he watched his coworker scramble about like a worm on asphalt trying to get into the dirt. Oddly, as he watched Rookie and thought 'idiot' repressed feelings and thoughts begun to resurface. 

Why was his confused mumbling so endearing? His cute little physique so huggable-looking? His awful fashion sense so humourous? Guy blushed at his thoughts and decided he should probably put an end to them. Nothing logical comes from illogical thoughts, best to repress and forget. As he shut down those thoughts Rookie met his goal. 

To clarify, Rookie's goal appeared to be Guy's desk. He watched his flippers clumsily slap around on it and Guy slowly pushed his chair away from the agent, immensely curious on what he wanted. Rookie pulled himself to be standing, managing to hit the desk and flop against it, he grunted and felt around before he found the computer, he turned it on. Guy slowly took off his goggles, hyperaware that the same bright electronic light he had shut down moments ago was going to once again invade his eyes. 

The screen turned on, and Rookie was illuminated. His feathers glistened in the light, his glasses dropped down his beak in surprise and his eyes sparkled. Gadzooks, he had no right to be that darn pretty. But as Rookie was illuminated so was Guy. Rookie let out a shrill shriek and fell backward as he saw Guy simply vibing in his office chair in the dead of night in complete darkness. 

"W-What are you doing here?!" Rookie whisper yelled, his eyes wide and cheeks vibrant from being caught red-handed... well, what Guy caught him doing he wasn't entirely sure. 

"I WAS working, then just as I was about to leave you stumbled in. What are you doing here?" Guy asked, leaning on his desk and letting a light chuckle escape his beak. 

Rookie blushed furiously, "I was, I was um... Why didn't you say something if you knew I was here?!" Rookie hissed, changing topic for his sake. 

Guy shrugged, "It was funny dude, plus I wanted to know if you were going to break EPF code or something. Why did you turn on my computer?" 

"I just... I just wanted some light." 

"There are plenty of computers Rook." 

Rookie folded his arms and huffed, "Okay fine, I... I uh, I..." Rookie paled. God, he needed a lie, and fast.  
  


#####  -An Hour earlier- 

  


"I don't know why you don't just tell him, either he rejects you, or he doesn't, if he rejects you then you just get more time to get over him. Instead of just hurting yourself from pining after him." Ace commented dryly, taking a bite of pizza as they sat with Rookie around his table. 

"Yeah, yeah, easy for you to say when you're not in this situation. He's just soooo cool! I don't want to lose what little respect I have with him! He could get creeped out and not want to be my partner in work anymore, and I'd HATE that!" Rookie slapped down a green five uno card. 

"Well keeping your emotions pent up isn't going to help, you should at least imagine a positive outcome if you confessed to him. I mean, what if he likes you back? How would a relationship work? Just catastrophising a possible rejection is dumb." Ace played a green four. 

"I don't know if it would work though!" Rookie glumly tossed his green three down, "He's so serious and it takes a lot of effort to get him to even crack a smile, I love him but... I'm worried I'm not right for him. Because I love him with every ounce of my being and am impressed by everything he does but... I doubt he could ever feel that way with me." He folded his arms and sighed, leaning against his couch before grabbing a slice of pizza. "UNO, by the way." 

Ace laughed loudly, "Dude, you are so gay. Trust me, you're very easily loveable." They smirked and placed a plus two green card. 

"Dammit..." Rookie muttered, picking two up and grumbling at his skipped turn. "And thanks. And I know..." He rolled his eyes and smiled cutely. 

"Hey, I heard that writing out a confession can help sometimes. Kind of like venting, some people write out emails and then delete them, a way to cast away their feelings into the Internet void!" Ace dramatically threw down a wild card. "I change the colour to red." 

Rookie tapped his beak, throwing a red skip card down calmly. "You know... that isn't that bad of an idea!" He grinned brightly. He threw down a red one card. "UNO again." 

"No way your last card is red, I'm risking it." Ace put a red one card down as well. 

"Risking it is how I usually play!" Rookie giggled, but he turned mischievous as he revealed his final card, a red zero. "But as you know, playing like me is a bad idea." He threw his final card down.  
  


#####  -Now back to our regular scheduled jetkie- 

  


Rookie eyed the computer screen and thought through a dozen lies. What? It wasn't like he could just say, "So I wrote an email to you confessing my love and then my stupid friend who I will no longer call a friend decided to press 'send' and walked away like they had done me a favour." 

No, that'd be stupid. 

"I don't know your birthday. S-So I thought I'd just, go to your computer and see if it was on there..." He mumbled, a blush covering his face. 

"You didn't just think to, I don't know, ask me?" Guy rose a brow suspiciously. 

"N-No..." He wrung his hands together awkwardly. 

"It's on November 27." He said bluntly. 

"O-Oh! Cool thank you! Could I just um, could I... e-email that to myself so I don't forget?" Rookie asked with a stutter. 

Guy looked him over curiously, he turned to his computer. "Tell you what, I'll email you it myself." He typed in his password and hovered over the email icon before Rookie leapt over him to cover his keyboard and mouse. 

"NO!" He shouted, Guy rose his hands in surprise, "I-I mean, noooo! You've been working hard all night! J-Just, let me do it! You don't need to stress yourself over a dumb Rookie thing!" Whilst lying across the desk, blocking Guy's vision of the screen, he opened his emails, sighed a breath of relief that his was unopened and unanswered, and clicked delete quickly before composing an email as a cover. 

"Uh, thanks Rookie but I think it is easier for me to do?" Guy sheepishly chuckled, confused by Rookie's very suspicious actions. 

"Oh! Well if you're sure!" Rookie hopped off the desk much happier and calmer then when he leapt on, the email composer was open. Guy eyed Rookie with worry before he composed the email and sent it off. 

"Uh, there you go Rookie? Is that all you needed? Also, next time you need something or info just ask?" 

"Yep! You got it, partner in solving crime!" Rookie beamed before turning around with a whistle, hitting a desk and groaning, "Ow, lights are still off, briefly forgot." 

Guy chuckled, turning off his work computer and putting on his night-vision goggles, "I've only got one pair of these, but I'll guide you out." He grabbed Rookie's flipper with a soft smile, the chance to be even slightly intimate nice. No. Shut those down Guy. Be professional. 

Rookie jolted, made a squeak before nodding. "L-Lead the way Jet pack guy!" 

And so he did, the two walked in silence and darkness, Guy taking the opportunity to look over his friend with affection and love in his eyes, covered by his goggles and his friend's lack of vision. Rookie clung to his side in order to stop himself from stumbling. And Guy lead him as carefully as he could, they reached the exit and he sighed, removing his goggles and opening the door to the moonlit night. The snow glistened like glitter under the moons bright glow, Rookie turned to Guy with a smile. 

"Thanks." 

"No problem. Take care of yourself Rookie." He waved him goodbye, launching into the sky and flying to his home. 

Rookie waved at him till he was merely a dot in the air, he smiled triumphantly and put his flippers on his hips. 

"Mission accomplished." He giggled, turning and waddling to his own house. It took him a lot longer to walk there then it did for JPG to fly to his own, but oddly his delight in not embracing himself was making him feel like he was walking on air. Maybe he was a better agent then he thought! He arrived at home, shot Ace a message about how he averted the crisis they could have caused and started to doze off. 

Part of him was slightly disappointed that Guy hadn't seen his message, it would be a relief he supposed, but it was way too much of a risk. Even thinking back on it, he was sure he came off as a dumb fanboy. 

____

######  Recipient: Jet Pack Guy Subject: I'm not sending this 

Dear Jet Pack Guy, 

Hello! I know this is abrupt and weird, but Ace suggested this was a good way to let my emotions out! Plus I'll just delete it after! 

So, Well, this might be weird and ruin our friendship and work relationship... but I love you! I've had a huuuuuge crush on you since I met you in the PSA! And now I have to say it has gotten worse, curse you for being so cool! The way you dress, is so suave! And you always look so cool and confident when you fly in to help with missions... oh! And not to mention you're handsome as heck dude! It's no fair! How can you be funny, smart, logical, confident as well as unbelievably attractive! 

I know... that's all surface-level stuff... I just want to say thank you, thank you for believing in me despite my silly personality. Thank you for always defending me and looking out for me. Thank you for agreeing to be my partner, gadzooks knows no one else could put up with me. Every kind action you do sends my heart into my throat. Every time you chuckle at one of my jokes makes me just about melt, I wish I could see you smile more often. 

You make me feel loved, and warm, and happy! I wish I could make you feel the same way! I'm so scared of admitting this stuff to you because I don't want to lose you, as a friend, as a partner, as anything. I value you so much and I just couldn't bear to lose what we have now. What we have now is good, it could be better in my opinion, but I'm absolutely satisfied with it! 

Okay that's a little bit of a lie, I want more, I want to hold your hand and hug and kiss you. But I can't have that. I'd be nice though, would you like to go on a date with me JPG? I love you and I think it could work if we tried it. 

Love from Rookie, yours forever. 

Rookie felt his sleepiness evaporate as his phone buzzed, he groggily leaned over in confusion. Oh, I was just an email from JPG, must be his birthday is all. He squinted his eyes as his foggy brain caught up. Wait, there was another email, sent about forty minutes after. 

Rookie sat up straighter, as absolute fear crept into his body, veins feeling like ice as he read the subject. 'I'm not sending this.' 

Shit.

Shit!

_**SHIT! _ ****_**_

********

____

********

Rookie opened it in a rush and felt all his colour leave his face. Then, come back in a brilliant shade of red. He burst into a grin, and a giggle, he kicked his legs about and threw the phone onto the foot of his bed. He laughed brightly, happy tears leaking from his face as he hugged his pillow and laughed into it. You know what? Maybe Ace did do him a favour. 

********

____

********

********

____

********

######  Recipient: Rookie Subject CC: I'm not sending this. 

********

********

____

********

Rookie, 

********

____

********

You forgot to delete this from my junk files. 

********

____

********

To be honest, this completely explains your ludicrous behaviour that violated EPF office rules. You aren't meant to work late unless you book prior. Next time you accidentally confess to someone via email, wait till morning to try and delete it. 

********

____

********

You're lucky you are cute. I won't report your actions. 

********

____

********

Also yes, I'd love to go on a date with you. Holding hands sounds great, so does hugs and kisses. 

********

____

********

Sincerely,

********

____

********

Jet Pack Guy. 

********

____

********

P.S: yours forever. 

********

____

********

###### 

********

____

********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who has made club penguin art, yes I see you, incredible, amazing, keep it up you legends!  
> To everyone who has ever made fanart of my fanfics, yes, I see you, yes I love you and your art!  
> To anyone who has mentioned my fanfics in the BItzy Director Rookie server... Yes, I see you, thank you! I get giddy whenever I see y'all saying what you liked! Feedback is very important to me so it is delightful to see! (Though feel free to criticise, lord knows I need help with writing.)  
> Thank you to all the artists out there, fanfic writers, and just general club penguin lovers! This community may be small but I am so damn glad I am a part of it, even if I don't say it often, I appreciate every one of you! Thank you for bringing a huge part of my childhood back into my life!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JPG struggles to ask Rookie on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone commented they wanted a one-shot with timid JPG and nervous Rookie called Shy Love? Okay, here you go! Sorry if this doesn't live up to your expectations. I never have written JPG timid and found it very difficult, my brain sees him and go "stronk confident cool man go brrrr :3" But this was a fun challenge!
> 
> BTW: I don't normally do requests, I'd just never got one and decided to do it cos I was bored. If you request things there is not a 100% chance that I will do it, but thank you for enjoying my writing.

###  Shy Love 

JPG wasn't one to get nervous.  
In fact, he had been known to have nerves of steel.  
When facing against Herbert he puffed up his chest and made sure to look him in the eye, even if the Bear himself wouldn't be able to see his eyes because of his sunglasses.  
Point is, JPG wasn't one to be thrown off his rhythm easily. He was chill, relaxed, and strong-willed.

But as of recently, when it came to Rookie, he fell apart.

Guy sighed as he watched Rookie interview a penguin civilian about a recent shortage of jet fuel, a possible scheme involving Herbert could be the cause, but always good to check in with the locals.

"And you're sure, YOU didn't take the jet fuel? Perhaps you were sleepwalking or perhaps you did it... on PURPOSE?!" Rookie asked, immediately jumping to conclusions and frightening the Jet Pack repairman.

"Rookie." Guy said, lacking all emotion as he covered his slight smile under a clipboard he had brought.

Rookie, interpreting the word as a scolding, reeled himself back. "Right, s-sorry. Um. So do, any other penguins work here regularly?" He tapped his flippers together nervously.

"That depends, are you going to accuse them as well?" The worker scoffed, but smiled good-naturedly as he crossed his arms.

"Oh, no no! Sorry, I, no I won't do that again, just can never rule out any suspects in this line of work." Rookie sheepishly explained.

"Right, and what did you say you were? Lighthouse inspectors?" The worker rose a brow.

Guy decided to tear his eyes off Rookie and instead intervene before their cover was blown. (EPF is a SECRET agency after all.)

"Sorry about my partner sir," Guy said, stepping forward, "He gets overexcited easily, active imagination this one." Guy put a flipper on Rookie's shoulder and silently took a deep breath at his own action. Calm down Guy, you've known Rookie for ages this isn't weird.

"Yes, um, very sorry. I won't do it again. We just need to talk to everyone about why the fuel is missing..." Rookie trailed off, a blush of embarrassment covering his cheeks.

"Mhmm. Fine, two more workers, in an hour they're doing maintenance on the light so you can interview them then." The worker turned his back on the pair and headed up the stair.

"Thank you, we'll be back in an hour then." Guy declared, releasing his hold on Rookie after belatedly realising he hadn't let go. How embarrassing.

"Yep! Uh, what do we do till then?" Rookie asked, looking up at Guy curiously.

JPG stared at the adorable penguin and felt a blush rise to his cheeks, wonderfully hidden by his red feathers, as one thought ran through his head.

Date. Date. Ask him on a date. Ask him to have lunch. Come on, perfect timing. He's right here, you're still on work hours so if he isn't interested he can simply take it as a casual outing, come on. ASK HIM. ASK HIM ON A DATE COWARD!!!

"We could uh." Guy blurted out, not even considering how he was meant to word his question. "I mean, maybe we could um... could umm." He felt himself hunch in on himself, his mind inwardly scolding him for outwardly showing his own cowardice.

Rookie looked at him expectingly, he started fiddling with the hem of his Hawaiian shirt as he waited.

"Well, potentially, if you wanted we could.. go..." Spit it out big stupid beak brain. "I mean, are you, are you hungry?" What the hell is that?! That's garbage! You're garbage!  
Guy squinted his eyes shut and sucked in a breath, yep, he flunked that, time to find a trash can to curl up in.

But before Guy could launch himself into a dumpster, Rookie lit up.

"Yes! I'm starving, actually! Gosh, I'm, I'm just so hungry I could... I could eat an igloo!" Rookie grinned, though it looked forced. "Absolutely famished!" He grimaced at his words and slumped. "I mean, yes. Yes, I'm hungry." He looked at Guy hopefully, "would you, like to go somewhere to eat?"

SCORE!!! Wait, wait, slow your roll, you didn't even ask him on a date. Now you're just going for lunch.

Guy shrugged at his own thoughts, eh, he could work with that. "Sure." He croaked out.

"Great! Where would you like to go?" Rookie smiled, flipper adjusting his sunglasses, briefly showing his sparkling eyes.

"Uh, where else? Pretty sure there are only two options of places to eat on this island. And I know you like pizza." Guy smiled slightly, hoping to slip into regular banter that he was more comfortable with.

"Hmm, not true, there are three options..." Rookie murmured.

"Oh? What's the third? I mean, maybe the ski lodge if you just caught a fish-"

"Igloos." Rookie blurted out, flipper slapping over his mouth as he winced. "Y-You can eat at igloos. Uh, anyway, we better get walking if we are going to eat anywhere." Rookie raced to the door of the lighthouse and headed into the beach.

Guy froze in the lighthouse in confusion.

Igloos? I mean, yeah, you can eat at igloos. But why did he seem embarrassed by that? All he did was suggest another place to eat-

OH! Did Rookie want to eat at an igloo???

Wait... did Rookie want to eat at JPG's igloo?

Shifting his brain into gear Guy excited the lighthouse and took in the salty air of the beach, he watched a penguin make a sandcastle and Rookie, speed walk away.

Guy was confident on missions. Confident to agents. Confident to Herbert. And used to be confident to Rookie, but now, he really felt his heart stutter and stumble at the mere sight of him. But he knew if he didn't suck it up and either ask the man on a date or accept he'd never be with him, his timid and stupid stumbling of words wouldn't cease around him.

Rookie's suggestion of an igloo was the perfect opportunity, he had a second chance to ask him on a date.

Guy sucked in a deep breath, and this time decided to prep a sentence so he didn't stumble. 'Would you like to have lunch at my igloo? Possibly as a date?' He recited it in his head as he jogged back over to Rookie.  
'Would you like to have lunch at my igloo? Possibly as a date?'  
'Would you like to have lunch at my igloo? Possibly as a date?'  
'Would you like to have lunch at my igloo? Possibly as a date?'  
'Would you like to-'

"So, where did you want to eat?" Rookie asked, as Guy finally caught up.

"My igloo." He blurted, and promptly tripped on his stupidity, and a rock, and fell face-first into the snow.

He screamed into it in frustration, it tasted bad.

"What?! Uh, are you okay?" Rookie asked, hands hovering above him, unsure if it would be alright to touch him and help him up.

"M'Fine." Guy said, defeated. He sat up and grunted, flipper running over his face. When he looked at Rookie, he noticed his awestruck expression. Wow, that's a new expression, gotta mentally log that away. How pretty. Wait, oh god he probably looked stupid, all covered in snow-

"Oh my gosh, JPG, your eyes are... they're... gorge- Really pretty." Rookie murmured.

What?  
"What?" Guy furrowed his brows, before jolted as he wiped the snow off his beak and notice the absence of his sunglasses. He searched the snow hastily, and fearfully. Dammit, those were his lucky pair if he lost them that'd be the worst.

"Here." He saw a green flipper in his peripheral and turned to see it grasping his glasses. He took the, gratefully.

"Oh! Thank you, and, thank you for the compliment... You're eyes. Are, also really pretty, from what I have seen." He stood up and wiped the snow off his jacket to keep him occupied.

Rookie blushed and smiled, flippers clamping together. "So, where did you want to eat again?"

Guy sighed into the frosty air. "Uh, my igloo, would you like to eat at my igloo? I can cook us something." He suggested, cutting the date portion out. Today just wasn't his day, he can ask for a proper date another time.

"Sorry if I'm getting the wrong idea but, like a, like a date?"

Guy did a double-take as his head snapped to Rookie. "Yes." He said quickly, before he lost his chance. "Yes like a date. If that's okay with you."

"I'd love that." Rookie smiled brightly. "Sorry, I've been, so, so, so nervous to ask you on a date." He chuckled, rubbing his neck.

"What? Ask me? You're kidding, right?" Guy huffed.

"Dude, you're, WAY out of my league." Rookie deadpanned, raising an eyebrow.

"What are you even saying right now have you not seen me this whole day? I've literally barely managed one coherent sentence. I-I've been struggling to try to ask you on a date!"

Rookie laughed, "Are you serious? You didn't have to be nervous I'd literally quit the EPF for a chance to date you."

"Well geez, don't do that." Guy chuckled, "How would I have any fun without my partner?"

Rookie covered his mouth as he grinned. "So, your place?" Guy nodded. "Lead the way!"

Man, Guy sure was glad he wore his lucky sunglasses.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all :)


End file.
